


Only love can save me.

by CottonCandyDreams



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyDreams/pseuds/CottonCandyDreams
Summary: Betty cooper, 17 years old, Has a loving boyfriend, Best friends, A mom, sister and godchildren, Nice house, Good grades, So you would think her life is normal and perfect, right? Well that's where your wrong, Her dad's a serial killer, Her cousin got killed by his own father, She self harms, Her sister and mom are in some crazy cult, Her mom doesn't trust her, Her boyfriend almost died, Her cousin was nearly raped, She was tortured and forced to break up with her boyfriend by her own dad, An imposter pretended to be her brother and killed her real brother, Her best friend Archie Andrews has been thrown in jail for something he didn't do and there's much more. But there's one thing that has kept her going in life. Her boyfriend Jughead Jones. Only love has saved Betty cooper.





	Only love can save me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story on ao3. I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments below! ly all bye <3

                                                                                                                 **Chapter 1- When will it end?**

 

We had just got home from the court and Veronica was a mess.

 

_''I can't believe this B, my dad has finally won hasn't  he? First manipulating my boyfriend and now throwing him in jail! I can't do this anymore.''_

_''V you have to stay strong, Archie's a strong guy and we will do whatever it takes to get him out of there, You don't deserve this Veronica, you don't deserve any of it!''_

_''Thank you B'' Veronica says hugging betty._

_''How about I go make us some hot chocolate and we watch a movie and just forget about this until later, huh?''_

_''Yes please, Thanks Betty.''_

_''Anytime Veronica.''_

**Bettys pov**

I head downstairs and I couldn't believe that my best friend who I have been friends with since kindergarten has been thrown in jail. My heart aches for Fred, Veronica and Archie so much. Archie has done so many good things for this town I mean yeah he has done pretty stupid things before but he's mostly been good. He doesn't deserve any of this. I make the hot chocolates for me and Veronica, get some blankets and then I get the movie '' _Breakfast at tiffanys''_   for me and Vee to watch. It was one of our favourites to watch together.

**Narrator pov**

Betty heads back upstairs into her room and places the hot chocolates on her bed side table, then walks to her TV to put Breakfast at tiffanys on. She then cuddles up with Veronica and the blankets as they watch the movie and drink their hot chocolate.

'' _Thank you Betty, after today I needed this and i'm glad we are spending more time together as best friends especially what happened last year with your dad.''_

_''Yeah me too Vee.''_

As they were halfway through the movie and already finished their hot chocolates betty heard her front door open and immediately ran to her window to see who it was, Then she saw her mothers car parked outside and a bunch of others.

'' _You have got to be kidding me!'' Betty said._

_''What?'' Veronica asked._

_''My mom and her little cult friends are home and are probably gonna be doing some satanic shit right now!''_

_''Umm well should we just stay up here or, Climb down your ladder and go somewhere else or just face them''_

_''Well I think we should climb down my ladder but i'm hoping my mom doesn't know i'm here and doesn't see us if we do that''_

_''Okay well, i'll go first'' Vee said._

Veronica puts her shoes on, then her jacket and tries not to make too much noise when she walks to Betty's window. Veronica Opens Bettys window slowly, steps out an slowly starts to climb down.

_''Vee hurry up!'' Betty whispered._

_''I'm trying okay it's just a little high''_

_''Well I've done it millions of time before when I sneak out to go see jughead in the middle of the night and so has he''_

Veronica then starts to go a little faster and then reaches the bottom, then Betty starts to climb down remembering to close her window after her. As she reaches the bottom and is ready to run Her front door opens and her and Veronica just stand there.

_''What is going on here?'' Alice asks both of them._

_''Nothing mom we just got here, umm what are you doing?''_

_''Well I have a few friends over from the farm and I was just about to call you and ask if you wanted to meet them.''_

_''Mom umm listen me and Veronica Haven't eaten all day and we really are craving pops, so were gonna go there, I'll be back later tho.'' Betty tells her mom._

_''But they'll be gone later!''_

_''Good!'' Betty shouts walking off with Veronica._

 

At pops they eat, drink, talk, look outside sometimes just to see people walking and just eat again.

_''When will it all end Vee?'' Betty asked._

_''What do you mean?''_

_''Like the murders, Crazy parents, My dad being a freaking serial killer, Archie getting arrested, and just the constant pain.''_

_''Honestly idk Vee but there's one thing i'm saying to myself that I will not give my kids the life I have had. I wanna leave Riverdale when I have kids. There's just too much bad history here and I don't want them to grow up in a town where there's constantly murders Betty''_

_''Yeah same, Idk if I would ever leave but the way everything is going I just wanna get on the back of Jugs motorcycle and leave riverdale with him, you, Archie and all of my friends._

_''Yeah me too Betty, Me too.''_

 

 


End file.
